


Silken Love

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Self Confidence, silk ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW! Please do not read if you don't like light Bondage either, there is a bit of that in here. Anywho, Nesira is having some self conscious problems with being a tiny elf while in the process of asking Cullen to try something with her. I kind of wanted to play on the thought of how humans pretty much tower over her and how she's seen humans treating elves in other areas that she wonders about the whole 'is she pretty enough' going on in her mind, so Cullen calms her thoughts and shows it not just through his words but actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Love

Nesira paced from one side of the office to the other.  
  
Her feet wouldn't stop as she just kept going back and forth in Cullen's room. Her mind pondered how she should phrase her question at the moment. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But she couldn't help it, she was so enticed by the idea that it wouldn't stop roaming around in her mind. She had even gone out to buy the items in question, as they were tucked into a small box she was carrying in her hands. She decided to climb up the ladder and moved to sit down in his bed. Her fingers wrapped around the blanket, lifting it around her for a second as she could smell his scent all over it.  
  
Something felt almost foolish and embarrassed but she went through with it. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t get the courage to do so again. So she pushed the blanket back and stripped out of her outfit, going to the closet to pull out the black robe. The satin felt lovely against her skin as she tied the rope around her waist. It had slits on either side to show off her legs, though she wished she could grow a few inches taller. She had seen some of the humans, how tall they were and how their legs appeared more bold and noticed by men. Their calves shaped and their build noticed. But here she was, only five foot at most and shorter than everyone around Skyhold. She felt inferior as she sat the box down on the dresser, before moving to look at a mirror once again. She moved from the left to the right, examining her figure. It wasn't something she had cared about before, yet now she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Was she enough? Could she ever be enough?  
  
Her mind revolved around such thoughts that a squeal came from her lips as she felt Cullen's arms wrap around her shoulders and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "What are you thinking about love?" Nesira looked over her shoulder, before turning around to face him, staring up at his gentle expression. "Do you like me?" She asked, as Cullen looked confused for a moment, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "Why do you ask such a thing Nesira? Have I given you any reason to doubt?" He asked, as if it was an impossible thought. Nesira stepped back from his embrace and waved her hands from her shoulders down to her hips and back up. "This, all of this. There are other women out there, other humans.  They are more beautiful than I am. Taller, slimmer..."   
  
There was no pause, as Cullen reached over to cup both sides of her face and kissed her lips sweetly. He used the kiss to silence her, calming her down if just for a minute. "Nessie, there is no one else I have eyes for. You, I only see you. I don't care what anyone else looks like, you are absolutely perfect." He said with a smile as he reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. "I love the way your hair shimmers in the moonlight, and I love how you fit perfectly into my arms and how you can curl up beside me and disappear underneath the blanket. You are the perfect woman for me." His voice sounded poetic, something that proved awe inspiring to Nesira. She remembered back in the past when he would speak with such a shy intent, his words jumbled and nervous at moments in the day. His words now held confidence and not a doubt to what he said. Her fears immediately washed away as she took his hands in hers and allowed her fingers to intertwine into his. "Cullen, how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" cullen asked confused as to what brought this up and where she was going with it. “How do you do it, say the right thing at the right time?” She said just smiling up at him, gazing at him with such kindness on her eyes that he couldn’t help but smile. His hands held hers, as he moved them behind her back as his arms wrapped around her in a duel aspect. “Because it’s the truth.” He said, as if it was a s simple as that. Nesira laughed as she leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss upon his lips. “I wanted to ask something. It’s, well, I….you know.” Nesira found her voice falter, nerves sparking again as she felt her cheeks flushing. At the same time her ears droop downward as the red started to appear along the tips of her ears as well. Cullen gave a soft laugh as he moved over to the bed and sat her down, and then placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted it up to gaze at him. “Nesira, what are you hiding?” Nesira’s lips parted and her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
He knew!?!? No, he didn’t, but he knew something was up. “I’m not hiding anything!!” She said flustered but laughed as she took a box and set it in his hands. “Maybe this might help.” She said, as he looked down at the simple little box and then back to Nesira. His brow raised slightly, as he took the ribbon and untied it, letting it fall to the ground and then lifted the lid of it off. He set the lid on the dresser before pulling out several silky black ties. He paused for a moment, looking at them and then back to Nesira. “You see, I….” She reached both of her hands up to her neck, feeling the heat rising against her skin from how nervous she became. She thought seeing the items in his hands would make it easier and yet here she acted like a bumbling fool. Nesira rolled her eyes and looked away from him. “It’s stupid, I was stupid, nevermind Cullen.” She said, as she reached over to grab the items, but Cullen quickly placed his hand on top of hers and held it against the silky ties.  
  
“Nesira, it's okay. Just tell me.” Cullen said in such a calm and comforting voice. Cullen was used to being the one who reacted in such a shy reaction that he thought it was absolutely adorable to see Nesira in that state now. Nesira looked up with her inquisitive eyes and then spoke quite quickly. “I want you to use these on me!” She said, her blush so intense upon her cheeks that he swore her face would soon burst into flames. Cullen reached over with a hand, touching her cheeks as he could feel the heat rising off of them. “Nesira, why do you want me to?” He asked, needing to know why. “Did someone put you up to this or do you really want to?”  
  
A pause came over Nesira, as she peered up to him. She shifted closer to his side as his arm wrapped around her waist and she touched his hand which rested on her cheek. “No one put me up to it, it’s just me. I want to. I want to do it because, because I trust you wholeheartedly. I thought it might, you know, strengthen things even farther. It’s a weird concept, I know, and if you aren’t comfortable we don’t have to. By no means do we have to, I can just burn them right now and get rid of them.” Nesira couldn’t believe just how nervous she became to ask this. Her one fear, though, was because of what had happened to him in the past. But instead of seeing fear in his eyes, all she saw was the love glowing. Cullen just had a smirk over his lips as he moved to stand up and leaned toward her, until she was on her back and his arms were on either side of her. “Nesira, I love you for you. I would never harm you and for you to have so much trust in me to let me do this speaks volumes beyond any words. I’ll only do this if you truly want me to. Everything you want, its yours to have if you ask. I would never betray your trust my love. You mean more to me than anything.” Nesira reached up with her hands, touching his cheeks and feeling the stubble against his defined jawline. “Yes, Cullen. I trust you and I want to do this. Please.”  
  
The words were the approval he needed, to know that it was safe to continue. “Then I shall do so my lady. Your every wish is my command.” He purred as Nesira swore she just melted against the bed. Cullen shifted his arms around her back as he lifted her up to set her down in the middle of the bed, as his fingers wrapped around the silk and settled them to the side. Nesira moved her fingers down toward the hem of his shirt. Cullen had other plans as he reached to both her hands, intertwining his fingers into hers and lifted them both above her head. Even though his grip evoked power beyond measure, it also maintained a gentleness for her. His dominance was understood but he knew who truly held the power. Nesira could easily stop this at any moment. He leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers, drowning her in a passionate kiss. He reached over for one of the ties and in the midst of the kiss, Nesira felt the silk wrapping around her wrist. The pit of her stomach filled with butterflies as she flexed her fingers. He wrapped the silk around and around, and then she felt it pulled together. At that moment he broke the kiss, gazing at her, his love for her burning against his eyes.  
  
Leaning down, he whispered against her ear with his breath floating over her ears. “How is it?” He asked, always asking for confirmation though the way he did it made her shiver. His voice was husky and in the moment and she felt as if she could just die in happiness at the moment. “It feels good, don’t stop.” She said, as she leaned over to kiss his jawline. Cullen held a grin on his lips as he carefully moved to tie it at the top of the bed, making sure it was secure. His hands trailed along her arms, down her sides as he looked at her sheer robe. “You're beautiful Nesira.” He said sweetly, as he leaned down to grab the other silky tie. A blush crossed over her cheeks as she flexed her hands, grabbing the tie in her restricted hands as she gazed up at him.   
  
He reached up to brush his fingers through her hair, allowing his fingertips to softly graze along her ears as she shiver at just how sensitive her ears became and she wiggled underneath him. He held the tie in his hand yet didn’t place it over her eyes yet, just allowing their lingering looks to gaze at each other. Nesira knew what he was waiting for, knew he wanted to be sure she was okay with this. She smiled toward him and with a silent gesture nodded her head. “I love you Cullen.” She said breathless even though nothing was even happening yet. Cullen leaned down and placed a little kiss upon her nose. “I’m not leaving your side, you don’t have to worry.” He reaffirmed for her as he reached over and allowed the silk to moved over her eyes. Instantly she felt herself thrown into darkness, but at the time she felt the excitement as well. She lifted her head up as she felt him carefully tying it behind her head, making sure it stayed secure but not too tight either.  
  
In the darkness, she felt her sense of sight taken yet at the same time everything else became sharper. His touch was fire against her skin now and the sounds grew sharper against her ears. At that moment, she felt on edge as she lifted her leg and rested it against Cullen’s hip. It was interesting to sense this in a whole new way. She felt Cullen’s hand moving along her neck as she let out a soft sigh and he leaned down to kiss her neck. The soft sucking sound of him kissing her made her eyes flutter close against the silk, drowning deeper into the moment. “How is it sweet?” He asked as she nodded her head. “Don’t stop, oh Maker don’t stop.” She said, as she felt him pull back. She could still sense he was there, but now he was teasing her. She didn’t feel his touch, couldn’t see what he was doing as she tugged on her wrist. She knew she could easily burn the silk if she wanted to but she didn’t. This level of passion was new and she wanted to experience every moment of it.  
  
Next thing she knew, she felt his fingers moving along the tie around her waist as he undid it and she bit her bottom lip. The robe moved around her skin, making her tingle and she shifted a bit. Everything became a surprise, as she gasp with pleasure when his lips met her stomach. Each muscle tense as his lips admired her skin with delicate attention to detail. His hand reached over to  squeeze her breast and she pushed her head against the pillow as she arched her back slightly. She felt her body clinging to the attention, each touch leaving her want for more. Cullen was always gently and attentive to her desires, as if her body could speak to him with words. She felt his lips leaning a trail of kissing down her stomach and then she felt his arms wrapping around her legs.  
  
To feel his embrace around her thighs, something she had originally been doubting was even worth his attention left her biting her lip again. “Nessie.” Cullen said against her abdomen as she shifted her hips a little bit. “Cullen?” She said with a question, curious of what he was going to do. “I love everything about you, never forget that. I love this.” He said, as she felt his hands squeeze around her thighs and set a series of kisses across them as she giggled a little bit. “And I love these.” He said, as his calloused hand lifted up to hold her calf as he placed it on his shoulder, and he kissed the firm muscle as well. “I love you for who you are Nessie. My sweet little elf.” He purred softly as Nesira gasp for air as she had no idea what to say to the man who made her feel special, like no one else ever had before.  
  
“CULLEN!” She said in surprise as she suddenly felt his tongue flick over her nether region, her legs pressed against his shoulders and trying not to squeeze his back too tightly even though she knew it would be nothing as she didn’t have much physical strength like the warrior down below. She arched her hips as she felt him teasingly using his tongue to dance over her region, playing with her purposely. She knew what he was doing, he was always one to tantalize her to the edge and she loved every moment of it. She held the silk ribbon holding her wrist captive tightly, as she panted as he worked her up into a blunder.   
  
“Maker’s Breath, Nesira.” He breathed against her, his tongue rubbing at the pearl to ease her farther into pleasure. Just hearing him say those words, muffled against her core made her tense and whimper. Her toes curled up as she rocked her hips toward him more, as she tried not to beg. His hands grasp at her legs, holding her as he buried his face into her more and she found herself on the verge of begging. He worked her body so effectively, that all her thoughts of not being good enough for him were far out of reach. Next thing Nesira knew, she jerked as she was suddenly blinded with euphoria as Cullen’s mouth wrapped and captured her bud. His tongue stroke it quickly, causing her to arch upward and breathing even faster. “By the Creators, Cullen, I can’t handle it. I’m going to lose it.” She said quickly, panting between her words as she squirmed against his hold.  
  
Cullen didn’t stop though, for a moment continuing the pleasure her with such skill. He broke from it though, as he laid a kiss down below and a soft sigh escape his lips. “I know you can’t, just enjoy it. It’s all about you tonight, my beautiful Inquisitor.” He said, as he leaned down and let out a little soft purr from his lips vibrate against her as she gasp and moaned, her toes curling again. She felt her body tightening, so close to release yet he was pulling it farther, leaving her just on the edge. He pushed his face into her again, his tongue rubbing up and down her womanhood and she accidently bucked her hips again. Finally, Cullen moved his tongue quickly, flicking over her bud and along the silt while his hands massaged her thighs. Nesira was unable to think about anything else except how much she loved this man and how he knew just how to work her into a flurry of pleasure. She was right on the edge, as she gasp for air and raised her hips before she let out a scream, unable to hold back her voice from expressing the peak she had reached that he had brought forth.  
  
She was breathing heavy, surprise he could bring such pleasure just by his tongue. Cullen moved her legs to the side, his hands still massaging at her muscles and then crawled on top of her. His fingers trace her cheek as she felt so comfortable in her position. He leaned down close to her and whispered into her ear.”How was it sweet?” He asked in such a seductive tone she was sure she would just scream take me now. She nodded her head way too fast, as she felt lightheaded but quite content. “Can we...keep playing?” She asked, having too much fun.  
  
“If that is what you wish, then I hope you are ready for a ride my love.” Cullen said in a voice that she found her curiosity peak and already ready for more. She loved the man more than her own life, and she wanted to be with him in every way. Tonight was theirs, and she wasn’t about to let him go. She may be the one tied up, but she felt more free than before.


End file.
